Ten Things I Know About My Mommies
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Lucy Swan-Mills has to read a paper about Ten Things She Knows About Her Mommy(ies). SQ in the future.


_So this is just a small future SQ one-shot/drabble that popped in my head. Hope you like :) _

Six year old Lucy Swan-Mills makes her way up to the podium with her paper. In class they had to write about ten things they know about their Mommy and then read it in assembly. Lucy gets to the stage and waves to her very proud Mommies in the front row.

"Look at her" Emma gushes clapping as Lucy appears.

"I know," Regina says, "What do you think she wrote?"

"Which of us do you think she wrote about?" Emma asks in return.

Regina shrugs, "Whatever it is I think it's going to be great." She gives their little girl a thumbs up and blows her a kiss which Lucy catches with a shy blush before she begins reading her paper.

"Hi I'm Lucy Swan-Mills. My teacher said to write about my Mommy but I have two so I wrote about both. I hope that's okay" she says whirling round to her teacher who grins and nods.

"Okay my mommies are called Emma and 'Gina, but she only gets called that by Momma Emma. I call Emma Momma and 'Gina Mommy 'cause otherwise they get confused."

At that the audience laugh and her mothers blush but silently agree that it is true and all the fault of her big brother Henry for starting the confusion in the first place.

"So I had to write ten things I know about my Mommies so here goes:

One: If you mess with one you mess with the other. As Momma says Team Swan-MIlls to the end."

Emma cheers to the laughter of the crowd giving her daughter a thumbs-up as Regina shakes her head and chuckles. "Team Swan-Mills," she whispers holding out her fist. Emma bumps it kissing her wife, "To the end."

Lucy watches them with a smile before continuing, "Two: Momma likes to drives Mommy crazy by buying green apples instead of red ones. My Aunty Zelena says they're better but I think Mommy's right and the red ones are nicest."

After Zelena, who now has her heart back and spoils her niece rotten, it has become a running practical joke of Emma's to buy her wife green apples.

"Three: Mommy really can't ride a bike. She likes to pretend she can but whenever Momma tries to teach her she just ends up getting Momma first aid. I think she keeps falling so she can get Momma's magic kisses. No-one can be that bad at riding a bike."

Regina blushes, "They can," she whispers to Emma who laughs. Emma nods, "I know they can. There's no way you can fake falling off that many times."

"Four: Mommy tells Momma off for eating junk food but I know that she can eat a whole pack of cookies in one go."

"Busted" Emma whispers.

"Five: My Mommies make the bestest pillow forts ever."

They do. Every Friday is movie night and the living room gets transformed into a big pillow fort. Everyone is invited. Sometimes it's just Emma, Regina, Henry and Lucy. Other times the whole family squeezes in.

"Six: My Mommy can't do Math. Neither can Henry so I always ask Momma for help with Math homework."

It's Emma's point of pride that she is the go to person for help with numbers in the help whether it's their daughter's homework or her wife asking her to check the numbers for her.

"Seven: They both tell really awesome bedtime stories. My favourite is The Queen and The Saviour because it's their story."

Both her moms smile at that one. It's their favourite story to tell.

"Eight: Mommy is weirdly scared of rabbits and Momma is scared of spiders."

Regina always knew about Emma's spider fear. If one even dare cross the threshold of their door then Regina is the one to take it outside. Emma only learned about Regina's peculiar fear when she brought one home for the kids one day and her wife totally freaked out.

"Nine: We watch a lot of Disney movies together. They say they put them on for me but I think Mommy likes them even more than I do and Momma likes to sing the songs. All of them."

Regina laughs as her daughter stresses those last few words before kissing her wife's cheek, "I love your singing voice."

"And Ten. This one's the last one so I figured it had to be the most important one: My Mommies love me and Henry to the moon and back and even further than that, and I love them too."

She finishes her paper with a small nod as her mothers' eyes well with tears as they applaud proudly for their baby girl. Lucy blows her mommies kisses which they catch and return before going to sit with her classmates. She knows lots of things about her mommies but she knows number ten will always be the most important one.

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
